The holiday fiasco
by Makecrazymemories
Summary: What happens when the Weasley family decides that they need a small break from England? Well, fiasco of course.
1. The beginning

Silence.

That's what I heard when Grandad made his announcement. His words were greeted with silence.

I too am silent by the way.

And considering we are the Wotters, it's not a good thing. My family is always shouting. The Wotters aren't a quiet lot. And when we are quiet it usually means the end of the world or one of us in the hospital. And even then we find out ways to voice our thoughts. So I was a bit scared at the silent response that greeted Grandad's words.

And to top it all he was looking at us expectantly.

Bad.

Very bad.

Well, let me tell you from the beginning.

My name is Rose Weasley and err... I got nothing actually.

Moving on, I woke up today to my dear little brother jumping in my bed shouting that the world was about to end.

Of course me being me jumped out of bed and started packing my suitcase. Seeing that Hugo stopped watching me with his mouth opened wide. Apparently I stumped him with my stupidity. But in my defense I do not function properly in the morning.

So, Hugo after watching me for approximately five minutes stopped me, sat me down on my bed and told me very clearly and slowly like he was talking to small children that what he meant by end of the world is actually Grandad sending a letter telling that a Wotter family meeting is being held.

I admit I was scared. The last time grandad sent a letter like that didn't end well. Don't ask me to tell you. The family swore never to talk about that.

I guess I zoned off since Hugo was shaking me. He looked scared. I guess he had a right to be.

After I assured him everything was going to be fine ( which was a complete lie ) I showered and got dressed.

Breakfast was different since everyone was shifty. We quickly ate what we could ( which was not much considering we could eat. A LOT. ) and came here, to the burrow.

And that's where I am now.

Grandad had made his announcement. Some five minutes prior. And since then everyone is silent with grandad looking at everyone expectantly. He was asking for an answer with his eyes but I guess no one was ready for that.

"Err..." I heard Fred's voice starting.

Someone said something.

Good.

"We are leaving England?" He asked the dreaded question.

Apparently, grandad had enough of the land he was born in. So when the time for the announcement came, he said a single line or actually asked a question to the Wotter clan.

" What do you all think about leaving England?" ( That's the direct qoute. ) He asked us from the top of the garden table where he was perched on. He told us standing there allows him to watch all of us.

So all in all grandad left us all stumped with his question. No one would have thought that Arthur Weasley had enough of England and wants to move.

Well, we learn something different everyday.

Don't we?


	2. Orange

Orange.

That's what I saw.

Everything was orange.

I am currently in my dad's old room which was completely orange from wall to floor. Even the books were orange. (Don't know how he managed that)

Anyway I am with my cousins here. Mum expanded the room. (There's no way we could all have fit in otherwise.) So, we are to stay here while the adults discuss the consequencess or whatever they need to discuss.

After Fred asked the question, grandad replied with a very enthusiastic whoop. (Don't know why, he could have just answered.) Anyway that meant 'yes'. Which led to the start of havoc. (Crazy Weasley war if you ask me.)

"Err... I don't think that's possible." Uncle Percy started. Calmly, very calmly.

"What eez the meaning of dis ?" That would be Aunt Fleur.

"We can't possibly move Arthur. We have everything here." Uncle Harry stated.

Grandad was looking more and more upset as the comments kept coming from different members of the family.

"SHUT UP YOU ALL." Nana Molly who had been sitting there not saying anything before shouted.

"Arthur you should have listened to me when I said that this lot (she pointed at all of us with a glare) would never go through with your plan."

Then she turned to full on glare at us. If looks could kill, trust me the whole family excluding grandad would have been dead.

"Mum you can't expect us to actually go through this plan." Uncle George. I was waiting till the moment he would decide to open his mouth. "I can't leave the shop." He moaned.

I saw aunt Angelina soothing her husband. But uncle George's comment was followed by many shouts of approval.

"I can't leave before my last year." James all but shouted. "I have many pranks lined up. You can't do this to me." But he trailed off at the murderous glare of his mother.

At last mom had had enough.

"STOP. EVERYONE STOP." She shouted. And everyone did. (Yes. Hermoine Jean Granger Weasley can shut a bunch of crazy Wotters. Go mom!)

She sighed. Rubbed her eyes and then continued. "I think this is matter we need to discuss. We can't take a descision haphazardly. Children go upstairs."

And with that I found myself along with my cousins and brother being pushed back into the house, up the stairs till we all reached dad's old room. Mum, who was the one pushing us all in, enlarged the room and then proceeded to lock us all in. James and Fred who really wanted to know about the going on's protested but to no avail. Mom had locked us in and gone downstairs to settle the matters. I looked around and saw that all my cousins including Teddy were here.

Great.

This totally means another havoc.

"This is crazy." Dom stated. Molly nodded at her picking up a book and flipping through it.

"Our family is a bunch of lunatics." Lucy stated from somewhere near the window.

I agreed completely.

"We need to get out. I am NOT leaving the country." James started yet again.

"We can't do much James. Well expect waiting." My brother deadpanned.

While they argued I zoned off thinking about...

Drumroll please...

Orange.

Yes, I Rose Weasley am thinking about orange. Or more specifically dad's room.

Orange. Seriously? With all those shades and hues out there he had to had a thing for orange.

And that was the minute when I realized my dad's crazy. A nice crazy though. But still crazy.

"Earth to Rose." I saw a hand waving in my face. Then I followed the hand to the face of my cousin Lily.

"What?" I asked her.

"What do you think is gonna happen" she asked.

"I don't know Lil's" I said.

"Well you should. You are the most intelligent." That is Louis.

"Well I don't" I told him with a glare. "Ask Teddy. He's the oldest." I nodded my head toward the guy with blue hair.

"Hey! That's not fair." Teddy shouted.

And this led to a shouting match of who should know what's going on and why.

"Seriously guys. We NEED to find out what's going on." Freddy began dramatically. "That's our future too."

He was met with shouts of approval from James, Louis and Roxanne.

"What should we do though? How do we get out?" Louis asked to the room at large.

Most of us rolled our eyes at him.

This is not going to end well. That much is apparent.

"Rose? Got any idea?" James asked looking at me expectantly.

I groaned.

Why is it always me.

"I don't know. Why don't you try breaking the door?" My eyes widened as I realized what I juat said.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

This is not gonna end well.

Shit.

The room was silent for a moment.

"Rose." Victoire yelled at me and shook her head when I looked at her.

Fuck.

I made a great mistake.

I looked and as expevted James, Louis and Fred were grinning at each other. Mischiviousness evident in their eyes.

"Thanks Rosie." Fred said and jumped at me giving me a bear hug.

"Guys. You are not breaking the door." Teddy told them. But when I looked at him I saw that he knew it was in vain.

They just grinned at him.

And then togather the three of them attacked the door. Yes, full on attacked it.

I was gonna die. I knew it. In the hands of my own mother.

Well, bollocks.


	3. Always

Thud.

The sound rang out the whole house. I am sure the adults heard it.

We are in so much trouble.

This is not good.

Not good at all.

I am gonna die.

I knew it.

What was the sound you ask?

Well, my three idiotic cousins have managed to break the door of my dad's old room.

And it was my idea.

Mom is so gonna kill me.

Well to be fair those three are gonna get killed too. My aunts are scary at times.

"Fuck."

Thanks Dom for stating the obvious.

"You three are so dead." She continued. "They are so gomna kill you."

The three culprits got up and sighed.

"We freed you. And that's what we get? Not fair sister dearest." Louis said with a sad look on his face.

Dom rolled her eyes at him.

"It's true." And with that she turned to leave the room. But couldnot go more than a few paces.

Why?

Because the adults had showed up and guess what? They had their wands drawn.

Wands drawn.

WANDS DRAWN.

FUCK.

I am gonna die.

"What's going on?" Uncle Harry asked. "And why is the door on the ground?"

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Yeah! That's aunt Ginny. And let me tell you this. At this moment she looks really scary. I am real scared of her.

"Aww... that's not fair mum. You always assume I do everything." And with that James pouted and crossed his hands like a child.

He has the mentality of a child.

Aunt Ginny merely raised her eyebrow. She knows her son too well.

"Fred? James? What did you two do?" Aunt Angelina asked, crossing her hands in the process.

"Aww... you too?" Yeah! James again.

"You two better tell me what you did. NOW." Aunt Ginny barked at them.

Tip. Never get in the wrong side of Weasley women. In the least aunt Ginny.

James, Fred and Louis winced.

Oh! They are so gonna get it.

Then again it was my idea.

I am dead.

I wish I could make my will before that. I would leave all my clothes to Lily. Louis would get my books.( he reads. I know shocking. But he does.) My broom to James. And the miscellaneous things can be given to anyone who wants it.

Yes! That's my will.

And then Fred goes and does the most idiotic thing.

"I will have you know that it was Rose's idea." He said pointing his finger at me.

I gaped at him.

I heard many gasps.

Yeah! I am the good girl after all. They don't expect this from me.

"Rose?"

"Yes mum?"

"Is it true?"

I looked at her. She didn't look angry. Maybe I will get to leave.

"Err... yeah?"

I could tell they were shocked.

"Hey! We asked her, she gave us the idea. Now lay off her." James glared at the adults who were all gaping at me. (Aww... he cares about me. Thanks cuz.)

I smiled at him.

Then my second knight in shining armour came.

"You know she's got brains. She didn't mean to but well, the words came out okay. We broke the door." Louis said and pointed to himself, James and Fred.

Tgis os the reason ladies and gentlemen, why I love my family. We stick togather.

No one harms a Weasley.

We may be a idiotic bunch but we are a tight knit lot.

My cousins grinned at me.

The adults shook their heads and smiled.

They loved seeing unity.

I love my family.

We have each others back.

Always.

A/n: How do you feel about the story? Please let me know.


	4. Red

Red.

Yeah! the bus was red. And so was the bus stop.( what's with the red?)

We are at the bus stop. The adults had their meeting which resulted us travelling Muggle style and going somewhere.

Yeah! Somewhere.

They had not told us where.

Apparently it was decided in the meeting that the whole family could not comply to grandad's wish and move from this part of the world. (Grandad was sad. Very sad to hear this.) So in order to make him happy they decided on a trip.

So we just packed our bags and set off. (Dom had thrown a fit and demanded to know where but she was ignored.)

Though if you ask me I don't think it's wise to travel Muggle style.

So many things could go wrong.

And we are Wotters that means the wrong could be on a much difficult level to solve.

Well, the bus has arrived to take us to the airport. (James threw a fit at this. A few days before he had watched a plane crash in a film.)

The driver gawked at us. Not his fault to be honest.

Grandad had given a war cry of " WEASLEY, POTTER CLAN AND CO. LET'S GO." and then proceeded to jump up. (He failed and fell down on Fred.)

So after grandad was helped to get inside he began to shout at us to hurry up.

And being the idiotic family we are, we all charged at once.

"Let ME GO." I heard James shouting.

"What the hell Al?" I am sure that's Molly. "Gerroofff me."

"James pushed me"

"I did not. Stop with the lies Al."

"Fuck you guys. I am up."

"DOM. WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SWEARING YOUNG LADY?"

"Geez. Sorry maman"

"Oi! Don't push."

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

It took about half an hour for all of us to get inside. The driver looked ready to tear up his own hair. (Trust me, I don't blame the poor guy.)

Anyway the driver didn't actually rip his hair off. (Fred was sad that he didn't. He lost the bet with James.) He just glared at us, shouted how we made him half an hour late ( cue grandad gasping and almost having a panic attack) and began to drive while still giving us the death glare.

I was sat next to my best friend Ariana. I call her Ree though. (Al had thrown a fit at some point demanding that his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy come with us. So, me being me threw a fit to bring to Ree. Our wishes were compiled I will have you know.)

"You look traumatic." Ree said.

Thanks best friend.

"She always does though." A voice said. A voice I know so well.

"Shut up Malfoy. You know nothing about me." I glared at the blond haired boy sitting on the other side of Ree across the aisle.

He smirked.

The blond prat knew she struck a cord. I have always been concerned about my appearance. And can you blame me? With all the cousins I have got. They are bloody beautiful. Three of them are part veela's for merlin's sake.

"Oh! But you do Weasley. "

I doubled my glare.

"At least I am not a prat." I know not my best comeback, but at that moment nothing was coming to my mind.

"I am thankful I don't have hair that looks like a bird's nest. Anyway I'll see your face after I top this year." And he smirked.

That Malfoy knows that I am next to obsessed with being top of the year. He can't do that. Oh! who am I kidding. Of course he can. He actually got a brain. Who knew right? Well, but he does.

"You will wish you were never born after the year Rose."

And he said the word 'Rose' with so much malice that I couldn't control it. With a war cry I tackled the prat.

Bollocks again.


End file.
